


Jail Birds

by Annothor, NebulousSpace



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Gordo is really upset, Jail, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Violence, will be some ocs but like not many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annothor/pseuds/Annothor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousSpace/pseuds/NebulousSpace
Summary: Watching the ACAB stream to the end will help you fully understand whats going on but I suppose you don't have to.Gordon and the Science Team kinda fucked up, and now the majority of them are in prison. Black Mesa was a sort of prison in its own rights, will Gordon be able to escape jail like he did with Black Mesa?
Relationships: Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for Annothor being willing to help me with editing! They are a great help and deserve tons of love for making this mess readable!

That didn't work out quite as planned, not that we had much of a plan to begin with now thinking back on it. The science team was able to rob a few banks, and even a casino, but then they set their eyes on the White House. Then it all went wrong. Now the science team was arrested and they still had no idea where Tommy was.

Darkness was all that Gordon could see when he woke up. Perhaps this was just some kind of dream, it would make everything a lot more believable given all the shit that had happened, but Gordon knew that this nonsense had been real. Given the fact Benrey was a thing, there was truly nothing too insane to be fake. That means that he had killed a bunch of pigs, hell yea- And that meant that he was really in a dark room after failing to save Tommy. Well fuck. "Bubby? Dr. Coomer?" Gordon said in a hushed tone "......Benrey?" He hoped that wasn't his last resort, then again it was better than the silence that echoed back to him. "Fuck, now what?" He groaned as he leaned back into the chair he was in. Taking a moment to gather the limited information he had, Gordon could figure out that he was tied to a chair and that the bonds were some kind of plastic that was almost cutting off the blood flow to his hands. He couldn't feel that there was anything on him or around him that could be used for an escape. 

He sat in complete nothingness for some time. Time seems to pass different when you can’t see or hear anything, and he was beginning to lose his mind when the sound of footsteps echoing within the darkness could suddenly be heard. Suddenly something smacked Gordon hard across the face "Alright fucker, who are you?". Not liking this far too familiar situation, Gordon tried to move, to do something but all it resulted in was rocking the chair. "That's not going to work for you!" The voice replied with a punch in the gut. Gordon refused to respond to the mysterious man as he took on the barrage of attacks. 

"You won't get anything from me, you're wasting your time." Gordon responded as he spat his blood at where he guessed the other man to be.

"Come on now, tell us who else has helped you out. If you do, I could see about getting some time off your sentence."

"Fuck you."

The other man let out a short laugh. "I think I know what will get you to talk.'' He then snapped his fingers and a light turned on right above them, yet it wasn't enough to light the whole room. Were they in a warehouse? Gordon quickly looked around once his eyes adjusted to see if there was anything around that could aid in an escape. No dice. His attention was then drawn back towards the stranger as he saw a flash of light. Oh no. Oh god no. Gordon could feel a lump in his throat when he saw the other guy had a knife in his hand. no. No. No! NO NO NO!

He wasn’t sure how long he had spent in that room, it felt almost years but he didn’t give them a single clue as to who they were or what they did with the money. After going through all this pain and agony, Gordon just hoped that none of the others cracked and made Gordon’s suffering for nothing, and he was sure these people would continue the assault even if someone told them what they wanted to hear. Yet, they must have gotten bored of their sadistic game as Gordon’s vision soon went dark and then, some time later, there was light again.

His memory was hazy, and he couldn’t quite remember how he got to the courthouse; but the trial was heavily one sided. First, Gordon looked like some madman with his roughed up appearance. Second, his lawyer wasn’t even trying to help him out. Oh, and of course there was solid evidence of him attacking the White House. It genuinely surprised him how long it took to get a guilty verdict. Maybe law stuff moved much slower than Gordon expected, as he thought it would just be the judge instantly sentencing him, but it's not like the speed actually mattered - he was guilty one way or another.

While he was being transported towards the prison, Gordon found it funny how cautious they were being of him. Keeping armed guards around him on top of being completely restrained just seemed excessive. Ignoring their stares cutting into him, Gordon’s mind wandered to worrying about the science team. He hoped that they were still alive, but given the condition in which he last saw them, he was pretty worried about them. Even just thinking about Tommy made Gordon’s stomach drop, he wasn’t even sure if he survived the asbestos poisoning. Or maybe he survived, but they took him away and did the same- No, Gordon shook his head, he’d rather not think about that, or about Tommy for right now.

Just hours after facing the judge, Gordon found himself in a cell inside of one of the country's highest security prisons. Which, honestly, was pretty impressive when you consider how many people he killed. He knew he only got a life sentence and wasn’t put on death row but he was pretty sure that the guards, or whoever, would change their minds. They were the ones in charge now, he was sure that they had the power to suddenly change their minds. That’s not to mention that he has no idea how the rest of the science team is holding up. He sighs, supposing he should be counting his lucky stars, nevermind how few they may be.

The cell was a cramped one, taking only a few paces to reach the other side of the cell. On each side of the cell walls were metal beds attached to the wall, with the mattress looking like a gym mat and the blanket might as well be nonexistent. Nice. At least he had a toilet next to a sink, above which was a reflective piece of metal attached to the wall. Probably a less dangerous substitute for a mirror. There wasn’t much privacy within the cell unless one attached something to the bars, but that would probably set off the guards. 

Walking over to the ‘mirror’ Gordon peered at it to finally get a glimpse of what he looked like, as he had not yet been able to see for himself what a mess he looked like. And oh boy, he was a mess. Gordon even jumped a little when he saw himself. Bruises and cuts all over his body and face. With how bad he was roughed up, Gordon had a suspicion that the man interrogating him had to know some of the events of Black Mesa. Gordon wanted to punch something, break something, anything - but he finally notices he no longer has his dominant hand, meaning he was back to feeling useless.

Sitting down on one of the empty beds, Gordon looked to the other cell across from his own and saw that they had two people within it, and suddenly was aware of just how lonely he felt. He wasn’t sure if he should care or not that he was alone in here, you were supposed to make friends in jail, or at least so he had heard, but given that he was going to spend his life in this place maybe that would be an exception to that rule. Nah, he wasn’t going to spend his life here, he was going to get out of this place. After all, he was Gordon goddamned Freeman! 

An escape plan was probably something that all prisoners thought about especially when they first arrived at jail, but usually they all failed, or never even attempted it in the first place. How was he going to be different from the rest? And what exactly was he going to do once he escaped? It’s not like he could just go back home, or talk to all the people he knew again. It would be easier if he had all the money he stole to use, but he was sure that it was long gone. Somehow he would have to get more money without getting back in jail. Gordon sighed, he would think of a plan. He somehow always came out on top.

Planning for the future must have taken more time than Gordon had thought it would, as his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a horn. Then the cell of his door suddenly opened up. With no window, no clock, and no wristwatch, he had no idea what time it was. Having no idea what the horn was supposed to signal, he decided it was best for now to just follow along with the rules of the prison. Gordon got up from the bed and followed along with the crowd of other prisoners and guards.

While he walked, Gordon could feel that there were eyes on him and tried his best not to look back at those who were staring. He could understand all the stares he was getting, but it still made him feel uneasy. They were probably wondering what he had done to get in this place, and to be that beat up... He just hoped that it made some of the other prisoners afraid of him rather than making him look like an easier target with his… Yeah, let’s hope that they were afraid instead.

It wasn’t long before the group was led to a cafeteria. Ah lunch time, Gordon felt as if he hadn’t eaten in days... Now, where the hell was he going to sit. Hoping that there would be an empty table, even though he knew prisons were filled to the brim, Gordon got his tray of ‘food’ and scanned the area. Seeing a table filled with men, men that Gordon liked to imagine he could take in a fight, which just so happened to have one open space, Gordon shrugged and went to sit down. Sure, it was awkward but what else was he going to do. They didn’t say anything to him and nor did he. Eating wasn’t something Gordon was in the mood to do, despite his hunger, as he was still processing everything that happened recently. The man next to him yelled before there was a thud and a new person was sitting there now.

“Feetman!” rang out an all-too familiar voice.

Out of anyone of the science team he could’ve found first, why oh why did it have to be Benrey.  
Dear God, is this your divine punishment for me?


	2. Chapter 2

A shit eating grin was stretched across Benrey’s near-impossibly pale face as he looked across However, it quickly died as he actually began taking in Gordon’s face, shifting to appear as if he was thinking intensely.. “”Bro… what happened to your face?”

Gordon let out a sigh, quickly scanning the rest of the table to see if the others were paying attention. They definitely were, despite their sudden fascination with their trays. “Heh, if you think I look bad, then you should see the other guy.” He remarked. He didn’t want to talk about it, certainly not to Benrey and definitely not in front of all these strangers..

“Fe- Freeman..,” Benrey stopped for a moment before taking time to sigh. “I see. Outside time is after this, almost like we are in school, but with better food.” He said taking a handful of what looked like a sloppy joe in his hand and shoved it in his mouth. “Permanent detention for all of us, cause we were the bad kids.”

Gordon was trying his best to keep calm, but whenever he heard Benery’s stupid voice he wanted to make him stop. “I shouldn’t have gone after you first, or at all” He said with venom in his voice. Benrey seemed to be caught off guard by the hostility, but quickly shrugged it off.

“Man, it’s not my fault you got a crush on me.” He winked and Gordon’s vision went red, losing control before lashing out at Benrey in a blind rage.

When his vision cleared, Gordon was pinned on the ground by two guards and another guard was taking away Benrey, and then it hit Gordon. Benrey looked stupid in orange! 1 point for Gordon! Perhaps he had gone a little far with attacking Benrey,but then again, he was currently going through a lot. Maybe this would make them even since Benrey never said sorry for everything he did. Know what, no, Benrey deserved more than just that.

The two guards walked Gordon out of the cafeteria and led him down several hallways before stopping at a door. One of the guards walked in and the other stayed behind with Gordon. After a few minutes the guard returned and he was told to go inside. Inside was a muscular woman sitting at a desk with rose tinted glasses. She wore a navy blue blazer and a skirt with tights, and oh god, her legs looked like they could crush a watermelon.

Gordon must have been staring at her for too long as the woman spoke up in an annoyed tone. “Sit down Freeman” Still reeling from the sheer might of her thighs, he sat down.

“I heard you got into a fight with another prisoner, can you tell me why that is?” 

The audacity! She knew his name so she must have known at least a little bit about- wait, she probably didn’t know about the resonance cascade and everything that followed.. Explaining the whole story would make her think that he had just made everything up. To her, they were probably just ex-coworkers, which is exactly how he’d like to keep it. “We have a troubled history.”

“Why work with someone that you cannot get along with for, what was it? Five seconds?.”

“I don’t think that I could explain to you exactly why we don’t get along, it's a long story.”

The woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms with a dissatisfied look on her face. “You now have all the time in the world to tell me, and I’m going to be working late anyways. It can’t be that long of a story that one of us runs out of time, can it?” She said adjusting her glasses slightly.

Growing annoyed by her persistence Gordon tried his best not to raise his voice. “Excuse me Miss, but may I ask you why you even care?”

“Freeman, I am the warden of this prison. Madeline Hayfield but Hayfield is fine and I just want some peace within the prison, albeit an almost impossible goal to achieve, and I was hoping that I could figure out what was causing such a fight and perhaps make sure there isn’t another one. Can you do that?” 

Gordon took a moment to think about it all. As much as he didn’t care for her attitude, he had to admit she had a point. If he could get along a little better with Benrey, it’d probably make his life a little bit easier around here. Maybe he could figure out a way to ignore the gremlin, but then again, Benrey always found the right words to get underneath his skin. 

“I don’t know how you plan on us getting along, there’s a lot of bad blood between us.” He said taking a momentary glance at his right arm and felt a flash of phantom pain from a limb which didn’t didn’t exist anymore.

Hayfield seemed to notice the drifting glance and her voice changed from a disappointed mother to that of sympathy. “I’m sorry I can’t give you a prosthetic, I know you might not believe me but I’ve already done a lot for you Freeman. Unfortunately, I could not convince them to let that through.”

“I get it, maximum security. No hard feelings.”

“Anyways I will try to figure something out, but for now try not to get into any fight or I just might be forced to do some actual disciplinary work, alright?” She said back to her normal tone of voice and Gordon just shrugged in response. He didn’t know why but all of the sudden he felt this urge to just let out his feelings but he managed to swallow them as the guards came back in, and soon enough he found himself outside.

His eyes scanned across the yard, and he found he could get a better sense of the type of groups that came together with the extra room to gather up. With a shrug he walked along the yard checking out the entirety of the yard and despite the level of security he was surprised by the size of the yard. It had enough space for a dirt track that people were either running or walking along. There were two tall fences with guard towers in between them and in the far distance the vague sight of trees. One thing caught Gordon’s eyes as he looked around the yard and that was two buildings. One seemed to be an abandoned greenhouse and the other? Well he guessed it was some kind of tool shed.

The tool shed seemed like a good place to get out of the eyes of others for a while, though he guessed that the guards could still see him. So with a relaxed pace, Gordon made his way to sit by the shed and looked to the sky as his mind started to drift thinking about the things that had happened to lead him to this situation. His hand slammed against the wooden wall, rage building up from all of the events that happened, rage wrapped entirely that Gordon didn’t realize that dandelions were falling on him till he was softly kicked.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Gordon snapped before he realized that Benrey was standing there looking down to him with a blank expression. He then noticed the dandelions and picked one up to inspect it closer. “What are these for, Benrey? Can’t you just leave me alone?” He sighed before tossing the weed off to who knows where and looked away back towards the endless sea of clouds.

“Yo bro, like, I can’t do my sweet voice anymore so I decided to find some kind of replacement. Not that these are quite the same. Aaaaaa. Right see?” Benrey rambled as he crouched down, plucked some grass and threw it at Gordon. “Aaaa.. Yeah that’s not working.” He said before Gordon grumbled, “What is yellow and green supposed to mean?” He said, rubbing his temple.

“Oh I wanted my sweet blue tunes but I couldn’t find anything that was blue. Green was just for pazaz” He said as he caught a moth crawling within the grass and freed it in front of Gordon. “Would be cool if us gaymers could be freed that easy right? Right?” He nudged Gordon when he didn’t respond. Curious eyes ready to find another way to pester Gordon in a new, annoying way.

“Blue? Wasn’t that supposed to mean calming or something? Ugh, if only Tommy was around.” Gordon said, having ignored much of what Benrey had said to him, mostly for his mental health. Seeing that the pest was already here, Gordon figured there wasn’t much more he could do about it so he turned his attention to him. Maybe if he talked to the gremlin it would eventually get bored. Benrey’s eyebrow perked up when he saw Gordon turn himself to face him. “Why are you trying to send blue balls at me?”

“Heh, blue balls.” Benrey snickered as he saw that Gordon looked just slightly more ticked. “I mean just look at yourself man, you're like the final boss of anger-” “I WONDER WHY?!” “Yeah but like before you wig out, take a chill pill ma-” “CHILL PILL?!” “parrot. No like calm down cause like what's anger doing for you my guy?” Benrey finally finished his long winded speech and after he said that Gordon grew a puzzled look, thinking about what he had said.

With a sigh, Gordon leaned back, using one arm to support his leaning body trying to get in a more of a relaxed position. “Ok breathe Gordon.. You know Benrey you might be right, this rage is blinding me but its really hard to not think about-”

“So what do you think about your cell? Do you have a friend with you cause I certainly don’t, dude’s a weirdo, apparently he likes reading, like what's wrong with him? Not even one picture book, or like any pictures. Mega lame snore zone.” Benrey said, cutting off Gordon to ramble on about something else.

“Oh I’m alone luckily, but hey if you don’t read then how do you know the lore of that silly video game?” Gordon gave Benrey a curious look, feigning ignorance all just to annoy Benrey back and clearly it worked as Benrey got all flustered and started to throw grass, and the dandelions, at Gordon. Ah, no seriously what did blue to green mean?

“What do you mean read the lore?! ….Gordon have you ever heard oh uh voice acting!..... Voiced story, BBBBB!... Are you even listening?! … Dumb scientist wannabe, BBBBBBBBB!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Annothor for the editing.   
> Also man that Gordon guy and Benrey person seem like great pals, don't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Annothor for editing, also here's a chapter, as a treat

Gordon was led by some guards to a desk after the allotted yard time. While they chatted, Gordon looked around and saw that there were some phones against the wall and a few prisoners chatting on them. He would have liked to chat on the phone with Darnold but he knew that the phones would be tapped, maybe he could talk to his grandmother? She was taking care of Joshua after all. 

Maybe another time, he thinks and sighs to himself as a guard tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Hey stub, do you think you can handle laundry?” The guard said, clearly trying to annoy Gordon given that he really couldn’t do much about it, well, without any severe consequences anyway. Biting his lip, Gordon gave them a smile. “Yeah, I think I can handle that.”

After being led to the laundry room, Gordon went to work, though he did everything incredibly slow and inefficiently. Not that he couldn’t do the job, it's just that he just didn’t want to and he had somewhat of an excuse, well enough of one that the single guard watching over the prisoners work didn’t seem to say anything, or maybe they just didn’t care. He supposed that could have been the case as well.

Midway through working, Gordon felt a tap on his shoulder and before he could look over he heard an all too familiar phrase. “Hello Gordon!” The friendly old man, Dr Coomer said as Gordon fully turned around to face him. “Oh hey Dr. Co-” “Now gordon you must know I am a prisoner now, so please call me prisoner Coomer.”

Gordon had to take a few moments to think about what was just said to him before responding back. “Ok, why would I do that?”

“Because all I am now to the system from now on is a prisoner.” He said in a sad tone, but in the way one putting on an act would.

“Ok Prisoner Coomer? Wouldn’t it be more natural for me to say-”

“Oh no no I don’t like that, just call me Coomer if you can’t call me Dr. Coomer”

“Alright Coomer…”

“So..” Gordon looked to where the guard was to see if they were paying attention, and seeing that their nose was buried into a magazine, he guessed they weren’t. “Before anything else, where is Bubby?” He whispered over to Coomer who was folding laundry..

“Oh Bubby? He’s currently in solitary!” He exclaimed.

“Er, what did Bubby do exactly to get into Solitary before even the first day is over?”

“He started a fire Gordon! I always knew that bastard would get arrested for arson one of these days.”

Ignoring that, Gordon pressed for more information. “Right but how did he start a fire in jail? That seems like a pretty hard thing to pull off in such a prison.”

“Now Gordon, fires are perfectly natural and beautiful, but do not let their beauty consume you or you will end up like our poor Bubby, oh I miss him everyday…”

Letting out a groan, Gordon gave up. Clearly this wasn’t going anywhere and while Gordon wanted to discuss more things with Coomer, he just worried that he would blurt things out or yell them out to everyone to hear. Maybe he could trust Benrey and Bubby to be more quiet about things, but he was sure that Benrey would sell him out for a twenty dollar gift card to gamestop and that Bubby would sell him out for even less. How he ever got out of Black Mesa with this group would be something that Gordon would never figure out.

Soon enough it was time for dinner, and Gordon was still unsure whether or not the food was really meant for human consumption; but this time Dr. Coomer was with him in the line to get food, and without really saying anything, decided to help Gordon by carrying his tray for him. He could have said he could do it on his own, but something felt nice about someone showing kindness without needing to be asked. Maybe next time he would say that he wouldn’t need any help. Both of them walked over to find a table when they would see a near empty one with only Benrey sitting at it with a toothy grin on his face. “Ah Benrey it's good to see you!” Dr Coomer said as he sat down at the table.

Seeing that Coomer had already sat down at the table Gordon went over and sat at the table with the two without any enthusiasm. There were some questions he had but figured he wouldn’t get any answers so he slowly just went to eat the meal he was given quietly as the two others chatted with each other. A thought then came to his mind. “Hey do you know when we can use the phones?”

“I think like uh, after this. Why, you got some, some hot girls waiting for you?” Benrey said as he leaned in putting elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, like a group of girls teasing their friend for having some kind of crush. “Girls like bad boys or something, I wouldn’t know.”

“No I- Coomer do you know when one can use the phones?” He turned his attention to Coomer

“I’m afraid the only person in this prison that knows that is Benrey Gordon. Now I know you two have some problems with each other but maybe you should ask him.”

“Am…. Am I missing something here?”

“If I’m to be blunt Gordon… Your hand is what you're missing.”

Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose about ready to scream. He was always about ready to scream but this just made everything worse. “Coomer I know my hand is missing, you don’t have to tell me that and before any of you ask I don’t feel like telling what happened.” He said before sighing heavily. He wanted to scream at both of them, mostly to just get his emotions out of him but Coomer didn’t really deserve that, he was just different, is all.  
“Feetman, you can use the phones after dinner during leisure time, actually you can use it during any leisure time.” Benrey quickly added in with a bored look on his face almost looking like he hoped to play with Gordodn more but perhaps Gordon was just assuming things.

“Thank you, finally one person during this whole day has actually been helpful.” Gordon sighed

“you’re welcome.” Benrey winked.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time, Gordon walked to one of the pay phone looking phones and picked it up before thinking about who he really wanted to call. He wasn’t sure. There were quite a few people on the outside he wanted to talk to but there was a heavy sense of hesitation towards doing so. His mind buzzed as he stood there just staring at the number pad. Then there was talking on the other side.

“The best gift is an unexpected one”

Before Gordon could respond the phone clicked. What was that? How did- He didn’t call anyone and the phone was already hung up so there shouldn’t have been a call going on. Was there a way to hack these kinds of phones? Now Gordon was no hacker by any means but this just seemed ridiculous and that code? The best gift is an unexpected one? He didn’t understand what they were trying to talk about, if this was actually a message even meant for him, or this was some kind of mob stuff. Gordon didn’t really want to get mixed up with that stuff so with a sigh he put the phone back on the receiver.

Now that was over it was time to think about who he actually wanted to call. “Well I guess I can’t really talk to Josh directly so here goes…” He sighed as he dai in the phone number that was probably one of the first numbers that he had memorized and that had never changed, lucky him. After all the nonsense telling the otherside that a prisoner was trying to call them, he finally heard the sound of someone picking up on the other side. “Hey grams…” Gordon stretched out in an awkward tone.

“Oh my little Gordon I saw the news and I was hoping that wasn’t you, that you had some kind of doppelganger that looked exactly like you but.. What made you do this…?” A sweet elderly woman responded in a shaky tone

Ah that was a hard one to explain. While it was something he could easily explain to other people it was harder to tell someone who was so fragile and sweet, yet caught up their whole life in a lie of a world black and white. “Well Grams it's hard to say, but I wanted to stand up and fight against corrupt people and well... I suppose I took matters into my own hands.”

He could hear silence on the other side of the phone for what felt too long to him as his grandmother tried to process what Gordon had told her. Almost convinced she had hung up he was about to put the phone back when he heard her say his name. “Yes?”

“While I won’t ever fully understand why you did it, I believe that you saw some good and tried to make it so.. Oh hang on, someone wants to talk to you” She said before fumbling with the phone a bit then there was the sounds of cooing. 

“Oh hey Josh, who’s my little man” Gordon said, trying to keep it together. He was going to make it out of this place and get back to Josh.

After spending some time chit chatting, albeit a bit awkwardly, he walked to his cell as it was leisure time. It was meant to be spent inside a cell, well unless you were a well behaved prisoner one could go and watch tv or something. Gordon wasn’t quite sure what it was they did as he wasn’t allowed.since the incident at lunch marked him as a bad boy. Oh no, not like they didn’t already know that. Whatever. He figured that Benrey somehow made a good rapport with the guards and was watching something, which meant that he was saved the headache of Benrey.

One thing that he had managed to snag while going about the day was a small, used, notepad and a dull golf pencil. Not quite the best stationary in the world but Gordon had always been the ‘if it can write’ type of guy so it really didn’t bother him that much as he started to doodle carefully. Writing, and slightly smudging, the layout of the prison as he had seen from today. While it was a start, it wasn’t nearly enough to start any escape plans. The one thing he wished he knew was what was beyond the forest he had seen. He wasn’t sure what he hoped would be byond it, plains would be a problem, water would definitely be a problem and civilization? Well, that was a can of worms for sure. 

With a frustrated grumble, he closed the notepad and covered his face with his hand. The day must have taken a lot out of him as when Gordon woke up he saw, well actually he didn’t see, as his glasses had fallen off of his face from him tossing and turning in his sleep. After patting around everywhere nearby himself Gordon finally found his glasses and could finally see! Oh what was that?

In the corner of his vision he saw a figure and quickly turned his head to look, hoping that he was just seeing things, but he was never that lucky. His eyes fell onto The Gman who was standing there in the corner of the jail who smirked slightly when they saw Gordon land his eyes on him. Ah great what did he exactly want from him?

“I see you have got yourself in quite the predicament, Mr. Freeman.” He then tilted his head slightly as he examined Gordon. “Seems you’ve lost something that was given back to you, hm? Clearly you can’t hold onto things well now can you?”

Gordon clenched his fist trying to keep his anger under control. Was everyone going to bring up his hand and make fun of him for it?! He would punch the Gman in the face if he could but figured it best not to try as he wasn’t sure what the Gman was fully able to do. Best not to find out in a fight.

The Gman picked up on Gordon’s silence and just continued to talk. “...You are right to not find out in that way, Mr. Freeman, as I may not show it but I am quite.. Hm.. Livid? Yes, livid at you.” He said in a monotone voice

“Livid… At me? For what exactly?”

“.. My progeny that you could not protect. You couldn’t do that and you failed all of your friends. Mr. Freeman, I thought I saw more potential in you, but I suppose, even I can be wrong from time to time. And I suppose I should… Fix, my errors, now shouldn’t I?”

“Uh… Fix it how exactly?”

The Gman smirked, seeming that’s exactly what he wanted Gordon to ask him and he would start to open his suitcase making sure that Gordon couldn’t see what was inside. “I could give you another hand… I could free you from your confines.. Oh I could do a lot Mr. Freeman, but you’ve proved yourself more of a hindrance than an asset…” He pulled out something from the suitcase and closed it before walking over to Freeman.

Gordon recoiled a little when the Gman walked up to him, not sure what he was going to do next. The Gman then slipped the small bit of metal within Gordon’s pocket, then looked into his eyes. “...Goodbye Gordon.”

After he said that, the Gman disappeared and left Gordon there dumbfounded. What was that supposed to mean exactly? The man was just a pile of riddles and puzzles and hey! He didn’t mean to fail, he tried his best to save Tommy but… He didn’t succeed but he was trying to correct HIS own failure and save the ‘progeny’. He was going to try and break out and save Tommy himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry for the delay in chapters, had some small health issues. All good now and the chapters will flow! - Annothor, editor"
> 
> Please send some love to Annothor please! They are an amazing friend who's been helping me lots! <3


End file.
